


Date Night

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [50]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cute, Dates, F/F, Floof, Fluff, No angst allowed, Sexual comments, aramour, first I love you's, or as i call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It's Date NightAnne is to pretend like she isn't going to drag Cathy into some shitAnna is to make sure Kat is safeKat is to make sure Anna doesn't get herself killedCathy is to watch Anne and make sure no one burns/explodes anythingCatherine and Jane are to go out on a date and have fun and pretend like they don't normally have to take care of dysfunctional reincarnated queens who also live with them.It's Date Night and they're so excited
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Date Night

_Date night._

Anne was to be watched at _all times_ by Cathy, not Anna, not Kat, _Cathy_. Kat was to make sure Anna didn't get herself killed, and Anna was to make sure Kat was safe.

Anne was to pretend she was going to be responsible, but then drag Cathy into doing something the exact opposite of responsible so they could come home to narnia.

Catherine and Jane were to go out and enjoy themselves, and not stress, and simply go on a normal date without the worries of four high maintenance reincarnated queens.

It was Catherine's turn to plan the date, and she was flitting around the house muttering to herself, beginning to stress herself out over the plans. She can feel Anne's mocking eyes on her as she paces the entirety of the house in a nervous fit.

Even after a year of dating Jane, Catherine was still afraid that if she messed up she'd lose her. When she confided that with Jane, she smiled and told Catherine she felt the same.

It was nerve wracking to plan a date for the woman Catherine had deemed the love of both her lives, because like hell Henry was. Eventually Anne stood up and stepped in front of Catherine, blocking her path.

"Stop, you're nervous, but your pacing is making me nervous. You'll be fine, she loves you."

"I know she does! But are you telling me you don't almost nervously throw up when planning a date for Cathy?"

Anne opens her mouth, then closes it, then leaves the room.

"What I thought." Catherine muttered before resuming her pacing.

The notebook she was using to plan her date was filled with ideas for future dates. The page she was on, she had almost filled with what to do. Catherine was always organized, so there were diagrams drawn, diagrams.

She planned, and wrote, and planned some more, before realizing she needed to get dressed. She closed her notebook hurriedly and darted up the stairs to her room. She wasn't an idiot, she already had her outfit chosen.

(After hours of painful, meticulous, sorting.)

She quickly put on the dress (it was provocative, and she fucking knew it) and swiped her lipstick and earrings off the dresser as she walked to the bathroom. She leaned forward as she steadily put her lipstick on, ensuring there were no smears. Her earrings were placed in a moment later, and she darted downstairs and picked the rose from its hiding place (it was a miracle it was still alive)

She was only kept waiting for a minute when Jane flew down the stairs. Catherine's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her. She was in a slim fitting dress, it was uncharacteristically yellow, and Catherine's brain went nuts at the sight of it.

She had planned to say something sweet, but ended up letting out a squeak at the sight of her girlfriend. Jane giggled and twirled a strand of her hair on her fingers and immediately Catherine's brain decided to focus on that.

Eventually she gave Jane the rose who smiled. It was cut very short so Jane asked if Catherine would weave it into her hair for her. Catherine obliged and soon they were on their way to the restaurant with a flower in her hair.

Catherine kept an arm around Jane as they walked, occasionally she'd turn and peck Jane's cheek, and Jane would beam up at her. When they reached the restaurant Catherine gave the hostess her reservation name (Aragon, she didn't miss Jane's delighted smile at the implication she was an Aragon.) and they were led to their table.

Catherine darted in front of Jane and pulled her chair out, causing her to flush, and whisper a thank you. They sat and ordered wine (white for Jane, she was having fish and Catherine probably would've made way too many comments if she ordered red) and talked.

By the time their food arrived Jane was nursing her third glass of wine and was in that buzz of in between wasted and tipsy.

They finished, and Catherine paid the bill, refusing to show her how much. Catherine offered her arm out and Jane happily took it. They strolled for a while until they reached a small stretch of green, it really wasn't much. They were still downtown, but it was definitely green. Catherine smiled and led her through the trees to reveal a setting.

Clearly put together by hand, and Catherine grinned at Jane' surprised face. She led her to where she had the candles (not real ones, wouldn't want to burn the only grass in sight would she). There were chairs, because sitting on the ground was not very fun.

They sat and Catherine leaned over and whispered why they were there. Stargazing, a cliche, but still a very good date. Jane giggled when Catherine got a little embarrassed from how much she planned.

Jane pressed forward and kissed Catherine firmly, one of Catherine's hands going up to cup her face and partially weave into her hair. When they pulled apart Catherine was grinning and she scooted her chair closer so they could cuddle. Catherine pointed out the visible constellations to Jane who wasn't really paying attention to the stars, but Catherine instead.

"I love you." Jane said suddenly.

Catherine stopped talking immediately.

Though it had been a year since they started dating, they were both wary to say those three words to each other, both terrified of the other rejecting them. So the fact that Jane had said that was an even bigger deal than if they were normal people.

"What?"

Jane stared at Catherine, adoration, and even in her tipsy state, seriousness in her eyes.

_"I love you."_

Catherine started to hyperventilate, the pressure of the next moments weighing on her. But before she could even convince herself Jane didn't mean what she said and that she was just drunk she said -

" _I love you too_." She breathed.

Jane smiled and kissed Catherine softly, cupping her face with both hands while she put hers on Jane's hips.

"I love you too." She whispered again, suddenly feeling the rush of those three words coming out of her mouth and it being reciprocated.

They kissed for what felt like seconds but what was really an hour. Eventually Catherine pulled away, a happy dazed expression that made Jane feel so warm. She felt like Catherine was telling her something with that look, and when it hit her she lunged forward and kissed her again.

Wherever Jane went, Catherine would go, and reverse the situation, Jane would go wherever Catherine went.

"Let's go home."

As they walked home, glued to each other's side a question occurred to Catherine.

"Why are you wearing a _yellow_ dress?"

Jane looked up, mirth in her eyes.

"Took you longer than I thought you would. I'm wearing yellow for you."

Catherine felt the heat rush to her cheeks before smirking.

"Had plans tonight?"

" _Maybe_."

Catherine stopped and reeled Jane in for another kiss, something they'd been stopping and doing regularly making it take longer than necessary to get home.

"Well you are relying on Anne not burning down the house or something equally as bad."

Jane sighed in defeat, knowing Catherine was right.

"But hey, if you really want to we can go get a hotel and pretend like when we get home they aren't going to know what happened, and we'll have to deal with whatever Anne made Cathy do."

Jane laughed quietly leaning her head on Catherine's chest.

"No, let's go home. I drank more than I should've."

"Alright gorgeous, we'll go home."

Catherine started walking again, but stopped. Jane frowned at her, worry on her face. Catherine gave her a grin before scooping her up and carrying her bridal style. She squealed and buried her head into Catherine's neck to hide her grin.

"I love you _baby_."

"I love you too _gorgeous_."

When they reached home Catherine reluctantly put Jane down. Jane immediately attached herself to Catherine once standing while she unlocked the door.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, and suddenly Jane was sober.

_"ANNE MOTHERFUCKING BOLEYN!"_


End file.
